1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed devices and more particularly pertains to a new bed device for allowing a driver of a tractor cab to sleep in a tractor cab that is not equipped with a sleeper bed or does not have room behind the driver's seat for a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to sleep in a tractor cab which does not have space for a sleeper compartment. The device may use the large amount of space typically found between the top of the driver's seat and a roof of the cab to mount a bed.